1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to traffic control devices, and more particularly to automatic, non-attended devices for use to replace personnel at temporary locations.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 .sctn..sctn.CFR 1.97-1.99
Various types of traffic control devices are illustrated in U.S. Design Pat. Nos. D 69,606; D 74,859; D 77,883; D 86,679; D 87,088; D 98,028; D 99,034; and D 220,013. All of these patents illustrate various forms involving figures of a man/robot holding either traffic control signs or lighting arrangements for conveying information to a vehicle operator as to particular conditions which exist on a roadway. The specific function of each arrangement is not, however, discussed in view of the fact that the patents are all design patents, which relate solely to the ornamental appearance of a particular object.
Furthermore, it is believed that the devices cited in the previous paragraph have not achieved acceptance in the field, since to the knowledge of the applicant, none is currently being used, even in the many congested regions of the country that are known to exist today.
In the past, maintenance and repairs required at work sites along roads and highways has at best, caused mere inconvenience to the average driver, and in some cases posed a safety hazard to both the workmen and the drivers themselves. For example, during the laying of sewer lines, repair of electrical or gas lines, or repair of the road bed itself, it has been customary for the particular party performing the work to retain the services of a police officer in order to direct traffic around the site, in a safe and orderly manner. Several problems arise in such situations.
In particular, the officer must be paid, typically at a rate of time-and-a-half or double-time, depending upon the scheduling of the work. Where municipalities perform the work, the money is usually budgeted in advance. On the other hand, where such work is being done by a telephone company or other utility, the costs are in most cases absorbed by the particular utility.
Frequently after an hour or so on the job site, the officer inevitably becomes either tired or bored, and often temporarily abandons his stand to chat with the workers, at least for short periods of time and if traffic tends to lighten up. Oncoming drivers are then faced with decisions as to when it is safe to pass, which is obviously undesirable from the safety standpoint. Also, there have been many occasions in the past where the arm movements of an officer are not immediately understood by a driver. On the contrary, such arm movements may only serve to confuse the driver, leaving him with the thought, "Is the officer indicating `stop` or `go`?"
Finally, there exists a problem where a single officer is assigned to a construction area that extends for more than 100 feet or so, since he must position himself somewhere in the middle of the site, make himself visible to the drivers entering both ends of the site, and direct traffic accordingly. In many cases, two officers are stationed at the opposite ends of a site, with each one coordinating his instructions with the other so that the traffic flow can be controlled in an orderly fashion, with alternating pause and pass intervals.